Lo que nadie supo
by Lian Kirito-kun
Summary: Todo el mundo sabía que ninguno podía soportarse, no podían ni verse. La chica lo odiaba desde lo más profundo de su alma; a él le daba lo mismo si ella existía o no. Que equivocados estaban…


**Lo que nadie supo…**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece sino a su creador, Isayama Hajime.

* * *

**Summary:** Todo el mundo sabía que ninguno podía soportarse, no podían ni verse. La chica lo _odiaba_ desde lo más profundo de su alma; a él le daba lo mismo si ella existía o no. Que equivocados estaban…

* * *

Es normal que una pareja se quiera, que dos personas se amen y se lo demuestren con actos desinteresados o con algún contacto físico desde un beso hasta una tierna caricia. Gestos, palabras, miradas…

Ellos eran la excepción. Distintas vidas, mismo mundo. Ambas personas carente de emociones a flor de piel – eso no quiere decir que no tengan sentimientos –, emociones que no demostraban en sus facciones.

Dos personas respetadas; él un sargento, ella una soldado. Sargento de todo un escuadrón que se deterioró en una misión que fracasó; soldado que sólo tenía un objetivo en mente… proteger a su única familia aún si le costara su propia vida.

Dos personas tan diferentes, pero tan iguales, con el mismo sufrimiento, con la misma fuerza, con el mismo poder…

Todo el mundo sabía que ninguno podía soportarse, no podían ni verse. La chica lo _odiaba_ desde lo más profundo de su alma; a él le daba lo mismo si ella existía o no.

Que equivocados estaban…

Ambos cuerpos chocaron bruscamente así como sus labios en busca del otro, saboreando, succionando desesperadamente al otro. Ella tomó la chaqueta de su amante con fuerza obligándolo a acercarse más, trastabillando sin desearlo.

La empujó bruscamente contra la pared y tiró de ella para poder besarla sin problemas…

Él y su problema llamado "1,60"…

La sonrisa socarrona que recibió por parte de ella la borró de un plumazo cuando le arrancó la chaqueta. Le importaba una mierda que eso estuviera prohibido, una _aventura_ entre un sargento y una soldado así como un hombre adulto con una adolescente. Eso era más preocupante.

Pero amaba saborear su piel, tocarla en aquellas partes que nadie imaginaría, deseando todo el día que llegara la noche para meterla en su habitación y "abusar" de ella todo lo que quisiera, claro, con permiso de ella.

Sumisa, pero con esa sonrisa que podía hipnotizar a cualquier hombre en la faz de la tierra. ¿Cómo era que ese estúpido mocoso no se le había tirado encima? Hermanastra o lo que mierda fuera, no compartían sangre y tranquilamente podría haber tenido algo con ella.

Pero muy en el fondo, agradecía que eso no haya pasado.

Porque era toda de él y de nadie más.

Ya no tenían sus chaquetas, sus ropas tironeadas y casi arrancadas colgaban en sus cuerpos siendo un estorbo para ellos.

Mikasa estiró su cuello para que él pudiera saborearla, cosa que hizo con lentitud, enloqueciéndola sin demostrarlo en sus facciones. Se abrazó a su espalda, sintiendo sus músculos trabajados a la vez que él le mordía la mandíbula e iba bajando.

La ropa había dejado de existir, ambos desnudos y tocándose, él con experiencia, ella recién una aprendiz, pero eso no desigualaba la situación.

Rivaille apretó con fuerza uno de los senos de la chica haciéndola gemir y hundir sus dedos en su espalda. Besó con suavidad los pechos sonrosados por sus caricias salvajes y mordió con ternura los erectos pezones, escuchando el coro cantar en esa oscura habitación.

Sonrió burlonamente cuando la vio a la cara, toda sonrojada y apenada, ¿Quién pudiera creer que Mikasa Ackerman era tan _penosa_? Y lo que nadie jamás llegaría a imaginar era la situación a la que estaban sometidos, el placer, el deseo de la pasión en ese oscuro cuarto. Y no era la primera vez que se la cogía rudo.

Durante el día se mostraba serio y quisquilloso con respecto a la limpieza y cada que podía la despreciaba con tan sólo una mirada, así como ella con él, tirando algún que otro comentario mordaz y de mal agüero o de aguafiestas.

Pero en la noche, eran dos personas completamente diferentes que se unían sin importarles quienes eran. Ni sus nombres ni sus rangos importaban, sólo ellos y el deseo mutuo de pertenecer al otro.

Levi comenzó a deslizarse a través de las pronunciadas curvas así como aquel trabajado vientre el cual podría asimilarse al de cualquier físico culturista, siendo poco femenino pero a la vez tan sexy.

La morocha dejó escapar un gemido agudo ante la sensación en su entrepierna; él hundía su lengua con parsimonia, haciéndola delirar y odiarlo.

— Maldición — masculló —. ¿Q-qué tan… ¡AH! — gritó ante el mordiscón en su centro nervioso. Arrugó las sábanas entre sus dedos y apretó los ojos y los dientes, siendo inútil retener las ganas de gemir. Pero no quería ser escandalosa ni mostrarle lo tanto que disfrutaba de eso, aún así, seguía siendo algo… fría.

Movió su mano hasta la cabeza del hombre y lo apretó hacia ella, tirándole de los cabellos. Se odiaba por ser tan débil ante él, odiaba saber que seguramente él estaría sonriendo de esa forma tan descaradamente arrogante que, aunque se pasara la vida negándolo, le gustaba con todo su ser.

— ¿Necesitada? — se burló. Ella apretó los dientes.

— ¡Cállate idiota! ¿Qué esperas? — farfulló molesta. Éste se ayudó con un brazo a erguirse frente a ella para mirarla desde arriba y con una expresión altanera, esa que ella odiaba y _amaba_ de él.

— No estás en situación de pedir ni ordenar nada… — hundiendo sus dedos dentro de la estrecha y empapada vagina. Ella se tensó al instante; esos dedos giraron una vez en círculos haciéndola gemir —. Soy tu superior y como soldado debes respetarme mocosa… — sonrió burlón. Acercó su rostro al de ella, poniendo su oído a unos centímetros de sus labios, esperando una respuesta.

Ella esquivó la mirada y sonrojada se mordió los labios para no hablar. Pero aquellos dedos hacían magia y un gemido tímido pero potente hizo sonreír al encandilado Rivaille que siguió esperando la tan ansiada afirmación.

— S-s-si...

— ¿"Si", qué? — murmuró suavemente a su oído, estremeciéndola por completo. Con su lengua acarició el lóbulo de la chica, calentándola a temperaturas inimaginables. Jadeó tiernamente – según él– y lo miró por el rabillo.

— S-si s-señor — tartamudeó y sintió que desfallecida cuando él tocó el punto exacto. Lo mandó a la mierda cuando sacó sus dedos de forma brusca, dejándola fastidiada. Pero cuando menos lo creyó, se hundió muy profundo y salvaje en su interior.

Gritó sin importarle si era escandaloso, sentirlo dentro era tan… tan placentero, no tenía descripción. Podía ser un arrogante de mierda, un imbécil insensible cuando andaba con humor de perros, pero ella tampoco era la misma Miss chica simpática, su cara de nada y su actitud antipática y tranquila ponía de los pelos a cualquiera.

Lo abrazó por el cuello, acariciándole el cabello mientras mordía su hombro y lo sentía hundirse con fuerza y fiereza dentro de ella, llenándola por completo.

El sargento solía ser "sucio" en cuanto a palabras se tratara, cada vez que se la cogía decía cosas groseras que los ponían a ambos calientes a más no poder. Pero, extrañamente, ese día estaba siendo dulce y murmuraba cosas casi inentendible.

— Mierda — masculló cuando comenzó a sentir que ella se cerraba a él, indicio de que estaba encontrando su fin. A la mierda lo dulce, en otra ocasión lo sería, ahora necesitaba complacerse y complacerla, esos arañazos eran señal de que lo necesitaba urgente.

— M-más… ra-rápido — llegó a murmurar antes de que él la tomara de las piernas y las levantara hasta la altura de sus hombros, dándole una mejor posición para hundirse en ella.

La fricción se estaba volviendo dificultosa, ella se contraía, estaba alcanzando lo que quería. Aumentó las estocadas, buscando culminar, también.

Ella ahogó un grito cuando tocó el cielo y él no se hizo rogar, dejándose ir dentro de ella. Se apartó dándole espacio para no sofocarla, hacía un calor de mil demonios y el sudor no era algo que le agradara mucho.

— Necesito una ducha — dijo poniéndose de pie, aún desnudo, mostrando su trabajado cuerpo. Ella asintió poniéndose de pie para acompañarlo.

Ambos, bajo el agua, se enjabonaron mutuamente. El silencio y la tranquilidad reinaba en aquel estrecha ducha, sólo el ruido del agua los mantenía sujetos a la realidad, una realidad que no deseaban en absoluto.

— Ackerman ¿te quedas a dormir? — preguntó mientras le enjabonaba con suavidad la espalda. Ella asintió con una pequeña sonrisa placentera.

Ninguno se llamaba por el nombre de pila, se les hacía medio raro a pesar de que hacía varias semanas que se acostaban. Pero eso era lo de menos, el sentimiento era mutuo y las miradas que se dirigían entre ellos, y sólo entre ellos, lo decían todo. Ese vínculo que ellos tenían fue _lo que nadie supo…_ ni sabría ¿Por qué deberían?

— Señor… buenas noches — murmuró junto a él, ya en la cama.

— Buenas noches… mocosa — susurró con una leve sonrisa mientras la abrazaba a su pecho y acariciaba sus cabellos.

Sin más preámbulos, ambos se quedaron dormidos una noche más.

**Fin.**

* * *

**N/A: **_Hola, me presento, soy Lian Kirito-kun también conocida como Minënë en FB y este es mi primer rivamika a pedido de una amiga. Creo que fue interesante escribirlo, pero no me jacto ni tampoco sé si haré otro ya que no me cae bien Mikasa… pero si Rivaille. Sin ánimos de ofender, sólo le hago un favor y un regalo a mi amiga y porque seguramente no hay muchas fickers que escriban sobre esta pareja… _

_Es triste cuando no hay tanto fandom de este tipo de pareja, me pasa con algunas que me parecen geniales…_

_Bueno, me despido y espero que les haya gustado y espero que no sea OOC en ninguna de las partes, no hay mucho para contar con estos personajes, son bastante difíciles pero admito que fluyó la historia como si no costara, en menos de veinte minutos la terminé xD_

_Me siento afortunada, a veces, de mi imaginación._

_Bueno, nos leemos pronto y si quieren pásense a leer mis otras fics =)_

_**~Una nueva fic hace feliz al lector y una review al escritor~**_

_Sayorana!_

_**Pd:** Espero Nat que esto cumpla con mi deuda y espero que te haya gustado… lo hice smut porque sé que tu mente pervertida lo necesita xD_

_Beso loca!_


End file.
